Billywigs and Change
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: Formerly Restoring Hope ONESHOT: A look into the past of everyone's favorite Seer from Pretty Little Secrets just weeks before she died. Will be changed back when i figure out what i'm doing with this story


A/N: I know don't start any new stories until you finish the old ones but this one is bouncing around in my head, giving me a concussion! I've yet to read a good Draco and…………….LUNA story so I'm making my own. Just a story that will be updated when I need a break from Draco/Harry slash but will be a long one. I'm gonna have some fun with this too!

* * *

Chapter One: The History of One Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood was looking for a Billywig. The Ministry had said that they were only found in Australia but daddy had been stung by one this summer and Luna wanted one. If Madam Pomfrey found it, she would get Professor Snape to make an Anti-Depression Potion. Perhaps the man would drink it himself; it would surely help his rare but extreme case of 'Bah Humbugism' in the mornings. Perhaps even give him a healthy glow.

"I need a name for him or her when I find them. Probably Jericho for a male and Ebony for a female. Yes, that fits quiet nicely."

The wind blew the Ravenclaw's straight dirty blond hair in all directions, giving her the look of the most liveliest, happy-looking banshee Seamus Finnigan would've ever seen. Her radish earrings dangled in the wind as well, swinging and tangling in her butterbeer cork neck-lace, Luna Lovegood was an odd sight.

The chilly wind of late October had also forced Luna to dress up warmly; letting her wear her new bright orange gloves and lime green hat (one of those Luna had saw the street kids wearing on her trip to America, it had no rim!) with her black Hogwarts robes. It was Saturday and for the last four hours, Luna had been scouring the ground looking for a Billywig. Her lack of luck so far had not dampened her optimism in finding one though, no, Luna _knew_ she would find something exciting today.

She just hoped it was a Billywig.

Since she was little, Luna had just known things. Her father had caught her talking to an imaginary friend and had passed it off as Luna's way of dealing with the death of her mother. That was until Maurice had gotten angry and began throwing chairs around any room with Luna in it.

So Jacob Lovegood had packed up and moved him and his daughter away from the old memories and 'Maurice'. Unfortunately, Maurice followed them and brought his friends along for the trip. It was the constant presence of these spirits and Luna's unnatural ability to simply know things that made her father seek out Albus Dumbledore.

The aging Headmaster had spent one day with Luna and had found the answer. Luna Lovegood was the first psychic medium to be born since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. It was no big revelation to Jacob Lovegood, his family line being in direct descent from the most intelligent of the Founders of Hogwarts and Marina, Luna's mother was from the old pureblood line of Bauedelaires.

Dumbledore had said that it was only obvious to someone who knew the signs personally. How Dumbledore could know that was over Jacob's head but Albus was the expert. Luna was not, has her father had thought, making up imaginary friends but in fact, talking to the spirits of the dead.

Luna had also made comments that told Albus the magnitude of what she knew. She was telling Dumbledore, in the innocence only a child could have, about things that would not happen for years and things that had happened just yesterday that no one else could possibly know about. Off hand comments about the snowstorm they would be having tomorrow that would stop the Ministry in its tracks with its fury. That next years NEWTS scores would be at an all time low in Divination. That Albus needed some new socks for Christmas that year.

The characteristic that had been the icebreaker was Luna's eyes. When the blond had made her predictions her sapphire blue eyes had flashed to eyes with an amber starburst around the pupils fading into a deep violet. When young Luna had turned to speak with Maurice, Albus had caught sight of the only physical telling of a psychic medium.

So with his questions answered, Jacob Lovegood had taken life with a medium in stride and had become obsessed in the paranormal in Wizarding society. After all, when your daughter was as eccentric as they come, who could resist?

When Luna had come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore, for her protection had cast a glamoure spell on her, not stopping her abilities but hiding the only thing that could give her away. This didn't stop the other children from thinking her weird.

Her father had taught her to embrace her gift and never be ashamed and Luna wasn't which, unfortunately, led Luna to becoming an outcast. Her only friend was Ginny Weasley and even she thought Luna was nutters sometimes.

In wanting to protect the daughter of his grand-nephew, Dumbledore had isolated her.

With Voldemort's return, Luna and her father were hidden away, out of Great Britain every summer. Dumbledore knew that, if Tom found out about her gift, he'd kidnap her and use her against him, in both the war and for personal revenge.

"I'm not running forever Uncle Alby. Something exciting is coming this year, change is in the air. It may not be a Billywig but it will be good." Luna whispered, her eyes glowing their bright amber and violet against the darkened stormy sky.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is only Luna for now. Her relation to Dumbledore is something I've been wondering about since Luna's character came into the Harry Potter books. They are just too alike to be totally unrelated! And the blue eyes! Harry always talks about how blue and noticeable Luna's and Dumbledore's eyes are.

If you'd like a visual on how Luna's eyes look, see the website for CTV's show Medium with Patricia Arquette. That's where I got the idea. Freaky.

Please review!

S.Tangerine


End file.
